pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Partners in Wonder
Harlan Ellison’s collection of 14 short story collaborations Partners in Wonder * Sons of Janus · Introduction by Harlan Ellison. * Included is a collaborations, by Samuel R. Delany with Harlan Ellison called “The Power of the Nail,” * "The Human Operators" http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/title.cgi?52481 by Harlan Ellison and A. E. Van Vogt. Originally in Fantasy and Science Fiction, January 1971. Collected in Ellison's Partners in Wonder in 1971. "It is a story of autonomous star ships that travel the galaxy, each with only a single human aboard who is a slave to the Ship. Our boy, the human ship slave takes care of the things that the Ship cannot do itself. It lives in fear of punishment by the Ship. Apparently the humans built the ships long ago. He has dreams of crabs swimming in aquamarine seas on a beautiful planet. Then another ship comes alongside one day and this ship's human is a girl. They are placed together, probably to create another crewperson. She and he overcome the ships and end up on the planet with the beautiful aquamarine seas. "When ship says 'vicious,' ship means 'smarter.'" -Dallas Jones Here's the original cover http://www.isfdb.org/wiki/images/2/22/FSFJAN71.jpg And the cover of the anthology Partners in Wonder cover * Robert Sheckley, the story Sheckley collaborated on with Harlan Ellison is found in Partners in Wonder The tale leads off the collection and is titled "I See a Man Sitting on a Chair, and the Chair is Biting His Leg". * Theodore Sturgeon (1918-1985) collaboration with Harlan Ellison, "Runesmith", "A story about a man who uses his dark arts to inadvertently bring about the destruction of civilization--only to find that he's been the tool of darker forces than he realizes..." * "Brillo" · Harlan Ellison and Ben Bova · nv Analog Aug ’70 * "A Toy for Juliette" · Robert Bloch · ss Dangerous Visions, ed. Harlan Ellison, Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1967 * "The Prowler in the City at the Edge of the World" · nv Dangerous Visions, ed. Harlan Ellison, Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1967 * "Scherzo for Schizoids: Notes on a Collaboration" · ms Knight Nov ’65 * "Up Christopher to Madness" · Harlan Ellison & Avram Davidson · ss Knight Nov ’65 * "· Rodney Parish for Hire" · Harlan Ellison & Joe L. Hensley · ss Swank May ’62 * "The Kong Papers · Harlan Ellison & William Rotsler · ct The Kong Papers, William Rotsler & Harlan Ellison, 1969 * "Survivor No. 1 “The Man with the Green Nose”" · Harlan Ellison & Henry Slesar · ss Knave Sep ’59 * "Wonderbird" · Harlan Ellison and Algis Budrys · ss Infinity Science Fiction Sep ’57 * "The Song the Zombie Sang" · Harlan Ellison & Robert Silverberg · ss Cosmopolitan Dec ’70 * "Street Scene “Dunderbird”" · Harlan Ellison & Keith Laumer · ss Galaxy Jan ’69; this story has two different endings. The version with the Ellison ending was in Galaxy, the version with the Laumer ending was in Adam Mar ’69 as “Street Scene”. * "Come to Me Not in Winter’s White" · Harlan Ellison & Roger Zelazny · ss F&SF Oct ’69